It is a common commercial practice to create a pattern by providing a working tool at a predetermined location on material and then moving the working tool through a predetermined sequence of steps along the material to generate the pattern. In creating such a pattern, it is known to utilize a controlling apparatus wherein a program for providing a desired pattern is stored therein. Initiation of the program causes the working tool to move along the programmed, predetermined path under the control of the controlling apparatus in order to provide the desired pattern. A particular commercial operation incorporating such a predetermined pattern-forming process relates to the construction of signs. One known method of sign formation using a programmed controller uses a conventional swivel knife as the working tool. The swivel knife is controllablely moved through a thin top layer of polyvinyl chloride which is located on top of another layer of polyvinyl chloride. The sign indicia are formed as the knife cuts through portions of the thin polyvinyl chloride layer. This known method of operation for forming a predetermined pattern using a swivel knife has certain drawbacks relating to the movement of the swivel knife. Because of the frequent changes in the direction of the swivel knife or working tool, as the characters of a pattern are created or cut, it is desirable to provide a substantially friction free working tool movement, which is not achieved when using a conventional swivel knife. Relatedly, such friction free movement would result in a greater rate of movement of the swivel knife or working tool and thereby increase the speed of pattern formation or cutting. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method and apparatus for forming a predetermined pattern in which the swivel knife or working tool moves more rapidly due to minimal friction.